farie tale at twilight
by anime-lova101
Summary: hey pinkie.yes chiken butt?farie tales dont always have a happyendin do thy?  a sasusaku fic please r&r im not use to this
1. basics

ok if i write a fanfic on here i dont own it so ill let ya know if somehow i do

ok this is not the first chap so ill tell ya what this story is about...

...

a 14 year old girl who is a princess.

she must find the night crystel and distroy it.

her dad tries to get her to marry a prince.

what happens when she falls for the wrong one.

the prince of deth?

...

...

...

...

lets find out...

...

thx for starting to read my fic it means alot this is

my first fic.

so enjoy it!

ill upload whenever i can

oh and

r&r


	2. prince and princess

i do not own naruto sadly

...

...

pa weres brother gone?

garra is out fighting today.

ok pa im gone in the garden

...

sakuras pov

...

i run to the garden its were me lady hinata and lady ino meets

s-sakura-chan a-are you o-ok?

yes hinata-chan i just wish brother wasnt fighting today

hmm m-me to n-neji-nii is f-fighting

we all look at each other.

lets go to thy villege...said my blond frind ino.

hmmm i guess itll get our minds off the war i said

yea meby well even have a good time!

h-h-h-h-hinata you never stutterd!

o-oh yes i d-did i j-just y-yelled

...oh...

well lets go ladies yelled a very exited blond

...

how do you think of this dress?

it was a lit blue powder dress that was long sleved and reached her feet

it had a bow on the back and ying-yang symbls runing down it after her knees.(a/n:ill upload a pic l8er)

its amazing hinata! yelled a bubbly blond.

i g-guss so

hinata-chan there is no gussing your wearing that when we meet prince naruto! i yelled

but s-sakura-chan the i-idea is f-for you t-to i-impresss him...

i dont care father always wants me to marrie someone just by meeting them it dont work like that i yelld

ok sakura dont get mad now! ino said while hiding behind a chir

well what about sai he was nice wasnt he sakura?

i smiled yeah he was but he liked another girl rember?my sis temeri?

oh yeah but i think he hates her now!

why?

c-cuz s-s-s-she c-c-c-c-c-c-cheted on h-him!hinata bursted out

what? i yelled sai didnt disurve to be cheated on he was a gentlemen!

y-yea i k-k-know

what happend?

lets go for a walk and well tell ya bout it forhead!

ok piggy i answered

well sai dicided to make a surprised visit here to wish your sis happy b-day

mhm

a-and sai c-chaut her k-kissin shakamaru!

wow

but thats not all he asked her why

yea

a-and s-she said i-i dont n-need some h-high class a-artist to d-date loser

omg

and then she slaped him!

i was specless my nice and outgoing sis had hurt the kind sai!

ummmm s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sakura look behind you?

i turned around to see a young boy about my age star back at me

his eyes reminded me of a clouldless night...it toke my breth away!

hello miss?

s-sakura

i wasnt suppose to stutter thats hinatas thing!

he smerked

sakura could i have a word plz?

yes i said

hinata gave me a worred look

im fine

me and the black eyed boy went about 20 feet away i still couldnt see his hair he had a hode on

im sasuke-uchia i would like to talk to you about a treaty

i got tense he was the one brother was suppose to be fighting...the prince of death

tell me about it?

ok you and your two freinds he pointed to ino and hinata

will com live with my kindom for 10 years and we well never attack agin

youll have to talk to me and my father!

im ok with it bu-

hinatas cousin neji already is living in my kindom his fater banised him and told hinata a lie and well my freind sai

said he wouldnt mind seeing blondie agin

i smiled ok sir sasuke let us pack and well leave tommorow night i just got to tell em!

i ran back to them

hinata your father acully banished neji and sai wouldnt mind seeing you agin ino

so how will ou girls like to bring peace to the land by movin to the uchias side for 10 years?

hinata smiled

s-sur c-cant wait w-w-when?

yeah me to

tommorw night be packed!

i went to sasuke he had his hode down

your hair it looks like a cickhens but but its cute i said

he smirked

never thaut of it lookin like a birds butt he said

i giggled yeah were going

thank you miss haruno he kissed my hand and dissaperd

sakura-chan

ino-chan

and hinata-chan are moving in with the enemy wow

r&r


	3. blushing

nope still dont own naruto

/./,.;/,/.,./,/../,./,./,.,;',l;,.,

i put in my dress's and shoes and brush...

this might hurt fathers feelings but...

if its to bring peace ull do it

and sasuke vowed garra wasnt hurt

ill get to see sai agin

i started to sing

the mornig cold and raing dark befor the dawn could come

how long in twilight...

i looked over my shoulder to see hinata ino and...sasuke?

s-sakura y-y-y-you n-never told us y-y-you could s-sing!

oh ehh i guess i can i said while blushing

so were all ready?

y-yep

yes

i hope so

i glard at thy uchia

any way i think well leave tonight insted

ok

s-sur

fine

any way hinata you got the notes?

y-yes

i read them over

fatehr me hinata and ino are gone on a journy to bring peace to our land it will take 10 years but well do it and bring the yin-yang crystel home

good job hinata!

t-thx

lets go it will so turn light out

hai

mhm

y-yes

we ran out the kindom

when i got outdoors i saw a beutiful lady she had choclet hair put up in two buns

tenten take the girls back ill rid on nightwar

he moved his head to and midnight blue horse who looked graceful

wow is thaat yoooouuuuuurrr horse i asked

yes

you take good care of it

hn nightwars a her

oh srry

anyway into the carreg.

i went to climb in

hey sukura i turned to see sasuke he was...blushing!

do you wanna ride on nightwar with me

i gave a soft smile id love to

ok hop on pinkie

ok chiken but

we laughed at the nike names we gave echother

whil itll be a long journy so get confey

ok i said

we were off like an arrow i wraped my arms around him

you ok pinkie?

ofcourse chiken butt

we were riding for an hour befor we reaced a river.

sasuke can i ask you something?

hn

why do you say hn why not hen

i smerked

he lauged

why dont you dye your hair

cuz i like natural hair coler

it...natural

yrp-o-roo

i saw an arrow go past my face i turned to see my father and his army

leave my daghter along uchia

sasuke ran infront of me

he drew out his soword

fine then uchia your funaral

thy batteld for hours on end sasuke always infront of me then the horse kicked him so hard he flew 100 feet an arrow stuck in his arm i tried to run to yell to him but my father kept me back i hit him and ran ran to sasuke i heard the arrows being fierd i grabed a shild and ran i mad it there not a milla second to soon

my father looked at me and said

is the note true?

yes father if we go to night kindom for 10 years thell never attack agin

he sighed fine go but uchia take care of her

i will sir sasuke said inbetween pants

thy left

s-sakura you saved my life im forever in your gratude

y-your w-welcome i said blussing

so we have to treat your wounds befor we go on

yes mam

we laughed and i treated his wounds


End file.
